In recent years, the agricultural industry has recognized the need to perform planting operations more quickly due to the limited time during which such planting operations are agronomically preferable or (in some growing seasons) even possible due to inclement weather. However, drawing a planting implement through the field at faster speeds increases the speed of deposited seeds relative to the ground, causing seeds to roll and bounce upon landing in the trench and resulting in inconsistent plant spacing. The adverse agronomic effects of poor seed placement and inconsistent plant spacing are well known in the art.
As such, there is a need for apparatus, systems and methods of effectively delivering seed to the trench while maintaining seed placement accuracy at both low and high implement speeds.